It Started With a Dream
by KeybladeKId
Summary: A new guy has come to the islands to finish his school years at Destiny High School. His name is Vincent Twilight and he is 16 years old and will live by himself in a house that is owned by the school. Naminé Urion, Kairi McGuire, Sora Hutu, and Riku Miya
1. The Arrival

Title: It Started With a Dream  
Vincet: 16  
Sora: 16  
Riku: 16  
Naminé: 17  
Kairi: 16  
Genre: Drama/Humor  
Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Summary: A new kid has come to the islands to finish his school year at Destiny High School. His name is Vincent Twilight and he is 16 years old and will live by himself in a house that is owned by the school. Naminé Urion, Kairi McGuire, Sora Hutu, and Riku Miyasa are the ones who are showing Vincent around his new school and town. Vincent soon becomes friends with this lively bunch and things for Vincent are finally going well. But that all changes for him when his past catches up with him, all starting with a horrifying dream.

It was 3 minutes before noon and Naminé didn't want to be late so she grabbed Riku's hand and pulled so he would get up from his bed.

"Riku we're going to be late!" said Naminé

"I wasn't the one who signed up to show this new kid around town and school!" said Riku

"You said you would help with the bags!"

Riku didn't reply he was ignoring her.

"Fine, then maybe then I will let this Vincent kid sweep me off my feet I herd he is pretty cute."

Riku jumped up from his bed.

"Well come on lets go, we don't want to be late!"

"That is much better, I knew there was a reason I loved you." Namine said.

Naminé kissed Riku and they left his bedroom.

Riku and Naminé raced down to the harbor were they saw Kairi and Sora making out in front of everybody. Kairi signed up to help Naminé with Vincent and she made Sora help with the bags too. When Riku and Naminé got to Sora and Kairi Naminé cleared her throat to stop them.

"O, sorry…." Kairi said

"I'm not!" Sora said.

Kairi smacked him in the chest. Riku gave him a high five.

"I made a sign so he can see us!" said Kairi

"Good, when will the boat be here?" Naminé asked.

Suddenly they herd a fog horn from a boat. They could all see the boat and it was coming into the harbor. They lowered the walk way for the people to get off and the people began to poor out.

-------------------------------------

Vincent got to the bow of the boat he looked at the crowd when he saw a sign that was being held by two girls and two guys here behind them. It said "Vincent Twilight" in big letters that were painted on a big piece of white paper. Vincent felt that he going to be in a hell of a lot kraap and he knew not to get attached to this group of kids.

-------------------------------------

Kairi spotted him fast

"Hey, there he is!" Kairi pointed at the kid with brown and he was wearing a white button down colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and some black shoes.

"Are you sure that's him?' Naminé said.

"Its fits the description that the new principal gave us: Brown Hair, Tall, and Muscular." Kairi replied

"Why would he say muscular?" asked Sora

"Who knows our new principal is weird." Kairi replied again

Vincent walked over to the group Naminé and Kairi were both smiling, Sora was looking at the sky, and Riku waved.

"Hey are you… Naminé Urion and Kairi McGuire?" asked Vincent

"Yes, nice to meet you!" Naminé replied

"Oh, this is Sora Hutu and Riku Miyasaki." Kairi said.

Vincent shook both of the guy's hands they tried to squeeze his hand hard but it didn't bother Vincent.

"Well Riku and Sora will get your things let me show to your new home!" said Namine

"You brought two cars?" asked Vincent

"Your house is on the beach its right there." Kairi pointed to a little house it was in a great location not to close to the Harbor but just close enough to walk to.

"Come we will show you!" Naminé said as she and Kairi grabbed his hands.

"Oh, my bags have a green ribbon on them there are 6 of them including my drums and make sure you are careful!" Vincent replied quickly before he was being dragged to his new home.

Riku and Sora really didn't listen they just thought that their girl friends were a little too happy to meet Vincent and to bring him to an empty house.

-------------------------------------

Once they got on the beach Naminé and Kairi let go of Vincent's hands and the walked the rest of the way. They were a few feet from the house when Vincent thought he saw someone familiar. He looked back again and nothing was there. Vincent could have sworn he saw someone he knew, someone he was afraid of but, he ignored it and they arrived at the house. The house was a little brown wooden house with 2 windows in the front with green shutters and a roof. They walked up onto the deck of the house and Naminé took a key from her pocket and put it in the keyhole.

They walked into the house it had hard wood flooring and walls. To the right was the living room that had an old carpet that was below all of the furniture. The furniture was leather sectional against the wall below a few windows and right across from it was a leather lounge chair close to the TV. A few feet next to the TV was an empty bookcase. In the middle was a wooden coffee table and on each side of the sectional there were two side tables with a lamp on each. To the left there was the Kitchen/Dinning room. There was a light over the dinner table. The dinner table was closet to the door with 6 chairs for people to sit. Few steps away from the dinner table was the little kitchen with a gas stove, sink with a light over it, a refrigerate (it was empty and Vincent was a little sad about that), and a bunch of cupboards that were empty as well. Finally, the stairs that lead upstairs were in the middle of the whole down stairs. Sad to say there was a layer of dust and grime on everything it looked like the house hasn't been used in years, but Vincent was still happy that he got a really nice house.

"Wow this is nice!" Kairi said

"Ya and it already has some decent furniture and lighting! How am I going to pay for all of this? " Vincent replied

"The school is going to pay for till after you graduate. After you are going tom have to pay for!" Naminé said

"Ok, well then I need to get a job!"

"Ya you do!" Kairi replied

They all laugh and then the room got quite

"So, those guys at the harbor there what friends, helpers??" asked Vincent

"They're our boyfriends." Naminé replied

"Oh"

Suddenly the guys walked in.

"We're back with the luggage!" Sora said as he and Riku walked in.

"Ya and they are really heavy! Do you own a rock collection or something?" Riku asked

They put them in the middle of the house and Vincent sat on one of the pieces of luggage.

"Thanks guys!" Kairi said and the girls gave them a kiss. Vincent a little uncomfortable since it was taking so long so he went to unpack his luggage.

"Oh sorry", Naminé said

"No problem", Vincent replied

"So really what is in these bags?" Riku asked

"It's my drum set, I play the drums." Vincent replied

"Sweet you play the drums!" Sora said

"You could…" Kairi said but she was interrupted by Riku who was giving her a look.

Vincent didn't notice and he didn't care.

"Ok anyway let's unpack!" Naminé said happily

"Oh, you don't have to help." Vincent said

But Naminé had already gotten into one of his bags. Vincent was going to stop her but Riku stopped him.

"Don't even try, once she gets into something she won't stop." Riku told him

"Ok whatever." Vincent said

That is when the others noticed the scar on with arm when Vincent rolled up his selves to bring his bags to his room.

"Wow what happen?" Sora asked

"It's nothing!" Vincent said with a glare

"Come on people lets get this place looking awesome!" Naminé yelled at them.

It took them about 4 hours to get everything clean, unpacked, and looking great. Vincent and Naminé unpacked his clothes, Sora and Kairi put Vincent's books, CDs, and other things like that, and Naminé made Riku clean the down stairs which he really didn't want to do.

"You want me to clean the whole downstairs!" Riku yelled

"Yes, and Sora and Kairi will help you!" Naminé yelled back

"What about you?" Riku asked

"I am going to help Vincent unpack his clothes and put them away" Naminé answer

"Wait a minute you and him upstairs I don't think so!" Riku said

"Don't worry Riku I won't do anything with Naminé." Vincent said with a grin

Naminé just rolled her eyes and followed Vincent up stairs. Riku turns around and saw Sora and Kairi making out again!

"Do you two ever stop!?!" Riku asked in frustration

Sora and Kairi broke apart. Riku rolled his eyes and got to work but always went towards the staircase to listen to there conversation.

Vincent brought his bags into what looked like the Master Bedroom. There were actually 3 bedrooms up stairs. In the bedroom was a king size mattress in the other rooms Vincent thought they looked like a queen but he wasn't sure. On both sides of the bed were two little night stands with a lamp on each side. Next to the door was a dresser with a mirror and there was a closet at the end of the room. Vincent put his bag on the bed.

"So let's get unpacking!" Naminé excitingly

She opened the bag and opened it right to the underwear and under shirt pocket. Vincent and Naminé got a little embarrassed and Vincent closed that pocket quickly.

"Uh, that never happened" Vincent said

"Um, ya…" Naminé said

"Here is the clothes pocket" Vincent showed Naminé

"I see!" Naminé said while she and Vincent unpacked

Vincent unpacked his underwear and things like that into the dresser while Naminé unpacked his pants and clothes into the closet.

"Hey Naminé can you give me a shirt I just spilled my soda on it." Vincent asked

"Here and call me Nami it's my nickname" Naminé said as she handed him a shirt

Vincent removed shirt and he was wearing a tight grey muscles shirt that showed his entire well developed abs. Naminé felt a little uncomfortable show she looked away and tried to picture Riku instead of Vincent. It worked and Naminé remember to give Vincent his school uniform. After she gave him the uniform then Vincent and Naminé went back to unpacking.

It was 4:00 P.M. and everyone was tired besides Naminé she liked to organized and clean things

"Ok, I am really hungry!" Sora announced

"Well then I guess you guys have to get home for supper so I will see you tomorrow!"

Vincent said happily as they began to leave,

"But, I was going to take us all out to dinner!" Naminé said

"Ya, lets go out!" Kairi said

"Let's go to Chilies!" Sora said with excitement

They all decide to go to Chilies and they were about to leave and Vincent finally was going to get to rest.

"Come on Vincent lets go!" Naminé said

"But I was going to…" Vincent said

"Come On!" Naminé demanded

She got him up from the coach and brought him with the others to Chilies.

When Vincent got back he was really tried so he stripped from his closes just wearing his boxers set his alarm and went to sleep. That is when he had the dream.

---------------------------------------

KKid: That's the end of Chapter One!

Sora: Hey Nami what kind of underwear did Vincent have?

Vincent: Hey!

Naminé: There were some boxers and black boxer shorts. Except for this one pair off boxers that had hearts that were winking on them!

Riku: HAHAHAHA!

Vincent: Hey Riku at least Naminé scene my underwear!

Riku: What does that mean!?!

KKid: Uh….see you at Chapter Two!


	2. The War Begins

Vincent was running from something in the forest, the cold rain made his skin feel like ice and it began to irritate him. He was barefoot and was running in shorts and a t-shirt. Vincent kept looking behind him trying to see who or what was chasing him. Vincent could hear whatever it was splash in the puddles with it's foots steps. Vincent finally reached the end of the forest and there was a giant mountain in the way and Vincent was trapped. He turned around; he could hear the foot steps getting closer. Vincent began to panic that is when he heard someone voice talking to him.

"It's all your fathers fault! He made a huge mistake! And you will pay for it!" the voice said disturbingly.

"No…no… no!" Vincent screamed in terror

Suddenly Vincent awoke to the sound of his alarm clock in a cold sweat. Vincent was very frightened he didn't know what that dreamed meant. Although Vincent felt that he as herd that voice before but he couldn't remember when.

Vincent decided to forget about the dream and get ready for school since it was 6:30 a.m. and he knew Naminé and Riku were coming in thirty minutes. So Vincent got up, striped from his clothes, and went into the shower. While Vincent was in the shower he kept thinking about Naminé. She was attractive but he knew that she was already taken, so Vincent tried to think about something.

Vincent got out of the shower got dressed into his school uniform and made breakfast for himself. Vincent was just cleaning his cereal bowl when he heard a knock on the door and it was Naminé and Riku. Vincent really didn't like them all too much they were completely different people and Vincent could tell that Riku and Sora didn't like their girlfriends hang around with another guy.

"Good Morning!" Naminé said cheerfully.

"Hey" Vincent replied

"Ready for school?"

"Yah come on lets go."

Vincent locked the door and they all walked to school together. Naminé kept talking about something, Vincent wasn't paying attention. She may be cute but Naminé doesn't stop talking. Vincent was to busy thinking about that dream he had last night. He could of swore he had heard that voice before, somewhere from his childhood when he lived if the other kids.

"Hey did you hear me?'

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry I got distracted. What is your question?"

"I wanted to know why your family didn't come with to the island."

"Oh…I don't have a family I was abandoned at birth."

Riku became interested and began to tune it

"I am so sorry!"

"Its ok you didn't know."

"Well, I am still really sorry for asking."

"Do you know why your parents abandon you?" Riku asked

"Riku!" Naminé was shocked to hear what Riku just asked.

"All I know is my dad was a runway and my mom died, that was how I ended up in the orphanage."

"I see do you know…" Riku was interrupted by Kairi and Sora

"Hey you guys!" Kairi said

"Hey" Sora said.

Riku never finished what he was going to say and Vincent was relived he didn't have to answer anymore questions about his pasts. They all walked the rest of the way to school but Vincent was in back away from the rest of the group. He knew he had to keep his distance or it will end up like the rest of his so called "friends".

When they reached school the bell just rang. Kairi showed Vincent to the principal's office because the principal wanted to meet Vincent and give him class schedule. Vincent walked into the office with Kairi. The secretary told Kairi to wait outside while Mr. Misaki and Vincent talk. Vincent opened the door slowly and stuck his head in to see a tall man with red spiky hair looking out the window in his office.

"Come in Vincent" Mr. Misaki said

Vincent walked into the room. Vincent sat in the chair in front of Mr. Misaki desk. Vincent saw the name card on his desk it said, "Principal Axel Misaki".

"What kind of name is Axel?" Vincent said to himself in his head.

Mr. Misaki turned around and opened a folder that said Vincent's name on it; it must have been Vincent's Permanent Record.

"Your have very impressive record here Mr. Twilight." Mr. Misaki said.

"Thank you" Vincent said.

"You have made high honors every year, captain of your basketball and karate team at your old school, and you have a perfect attendance record."

"Well you can say I am an over-achiever" Vincent said with a smirk on his face.

"Well don't make this think you can act like you're a big shot, because I will tell you this, the only big shot in this school is me! And no one is going to show me up!" Mr. Misaki said with a very loud and stern voice.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments then Mr. Misaki slid a piece of paper to over to Vincent. It was his schedule.

"Here is your schedule, now you better get going your classes start in ten minutes and you better not be late!"

Vincent left as quickly as he could without saying anything. Kairi was waiting for him outside of the office. Vincent ran right by her, he wanted to get out of there before the nut came after him!

"Hey wait what happen? I herd some yelling!" Kairi said as she tried to catch up with Vincent.

"That guy is nuts and lets leave it with that!" Vincent said as he stopped because he had to clue were he was going.

"Oh! Let me see you schedule, maybe we have some of the same classes"

"Oh you have all the same classes as Sora and Riku!"

Vincent was disappointed to here this, he really didn't like Sora and Riku; Sora reminded him of gorilla in a zoo and Riku of some jealous four year-old.

"Are you and Naminé in any of my classes?" Vincent asked

"I am in your Algebra class and Naminé is in your History and Gym Class."

As they were walking Vincent also noticed that Kairi was cute too. She had very pretty eyes and a smokein body too, but he knew he couldn't go out with her because she was taken. He didn't want to take someone girl so he tried to forget about it.

Vincent and Kairi went to there first class it was Algebra. Vincent walked into the classroom with Kairi the kids started to whisper things to each other. Vincent really didn't care what they were saying. Kairi gave the teacher pass and she sat down. The teacher introduced herself to Vincent and she introduced Vincent to the class.

"Hello Vincent I am Ms. Bastion I am your Algebra Teacher"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Vincent said as she shook her head.

"Here is your text book and you sit right next to Kairi"

Vincent walked over to his seat with his text book and backpack. As he walked down the ally he could here some girls talk about him.

"Who is this new kid?"

"I don't know but he is hot!"

Vincent felt flattered and smirked. When Vincent sat down he noticed that Riku and Sora were right behind him. He gave them a wave but they just gave him a mean look and Vincent turned around to face forward. Later Riku said something to Vincent during class.

"Hey you better stay from our girls!" Riku said quietly in Vincent's ear.

"I've been trying, believe me!" Vincent said

"What our girls aren't good enough for you?" Sora said trying to yell.

"Oh-no they're good enough!" Vincent said with a smirk

Riku and Sora put an angry look on there face but was soon interrupted when the teacher yelled at them for not paying attention.

"Well then I guess you have to learn the hard way!" Riku said,

"What you want to meet me outside at three o'clock?" Vincent said in silly voice.

"No…"

That's when Sora pulled out a whoopee cushion and made it do the thing it does. That's when the class began to laugh and Riku yelled something out.

"Vincent use a toilet not your seat!"

That's when the class began to laugh harder and Vincent turned red. The teacher settled the class and then Vincent turned around and said something to Riku and Sora.

"You know this means war!" Vincent said

Riku and Sora felt a little worried but tried not to show it. Later that day at lunch Vincent played a little prank on them. When Riku and Sora got there food and sat down they noticed that when sat down they didn't sit on the bench they sat on something mushy and sticky. They both sat in chocolate pudding with whipped cream. When they both got up the whole lunch room saw them and they all pointed and laugh at them. Sora and Riku ran as fast as they could to the boy's bathroom. When they got back to there table they noticed that Vincent was sitting there with Kairi and Naminé on both sides of him and it looked like the girls were having a great time. When they got back to the table the girls started to giggle and then Vincent said something with a smirk.

"Do you guys need your mommies to bring you a fresh pair of pants?"

Sora and Riku knew that this week was going to be tough. Through the week the guys played prank after prank. Dropped pants, fish in the locker, lots of dropped books, and even a few dead legs was how there week was. Of coarse the girls had no clue what was going on.

On Friday Vincent was in his last class of the day and everyone was tried of the pranks. Then the intercom tuned in and started saying names.

"Riku Miyasaki, Sora Hutu, and Vincent Twilight report to the office immediately"

The guys thought the principal found out about the pranks they have been pulling and they wanted to punish them. When they walked into the office no one was in the room it looked empty except for someone sitting at the secretary's desk. Vincent walked over to the desk and when they walked around he saw the principal and secretary were tied up and the person sitting in the chair was no teacher.

-------------------------------------

KKid: That's the end of Chapter 2!

Naminé: That is really scary! I hope the guys don't get hurt!

Riku: Me too!

Kairi: Hey! Shouldn't you be there with the guys!

Riku: I got scared so I ran.

Kairi: You chicken get back there!

Riku: Fine…

KKid: See yah at chapter 3!


	3. The Sunset

Vincent could feel his heart to begin to beat faster. Vincent tried to get to Mr. Misaki untied without that man knowing. But before he could get to him two man with ski masks on got Vincent and they both held each of his arms. He looked over to see that Sora and Riku were also caught by two men and there were being bound and gagged then the men kicked them in the ribs. Vincent could see the pain in there faces; Vincent knew this was his fault. Vincent turned his attention back to the man on the computer. The man reached over to the intercom controls and hit the button for the fire alarm. He wanted no one to interfere with his plans. He waited till the alarm stopped then he hit another button that started lockdown and it locked all the windows in doors in the school. No one could get in or out.

"Name: Vincent Twilight, Age: 15, Date of Birth: 11/11/1989 Parent/Guardian: None." the man said as he began to laugh hysterically.

"You poor thing you had no mommy or daddy to take care of you. You must have felt so alone!" The man said while he was trying to stop laughing.

"What do you care!" Vincent said with great anger.

The man turned around to face Vincent. He had long dark brown and grey hair the he kept in a pony tale; he had an eye-patch covering his right eye, and he also had a scar coming up from his lower left part of his cheek, just missing his eye. Vincent knew he had seen this man before.

"To tell you the truth I don't! But that loneliness your feeling will go away, actually you won't feel anything after my boss is done with you!" the man said

"Who are you!" Vincent said with great rage.

"Xigbar"

"What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of last name is Twilight?"

Xigbar turned around and went towards a bag he had put on the desk. Vincent knew whatever he was getting it wasn't going to be good for him, and that's when Vincent felt the grip on his arms was loosened and when he turned his head he saw Sora and Riku knocking out the men. That's when Xigbar turned around and saw that they all were free.

"No! How did you get loose!" Xigbar said

"I had a pocket knight in my pocket; I was going to use going to poke holes Vincent's beakers in chemistry so they would leak" Sora said

"Then when your little friends came too stop us we tricked them and locked them in the supply closet.

Wasn't expecting that huh?" Riku said

Xigbar went back into his bag and pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at them.

"Were you expecting that?" Xigbar said as he pulled the trigger

Riku knew he had to save them, so he tackled Vincent and Sora to the ground. When Vincent was falling he heard the gun fire and saw Riku's upper arm get shot. When the fell to the ground they under another desk, but Riku was in pain on the floor and he couldn't move. Xigbar knew he could finish Riku off, so he pulled the trigger again. Luckily the gun was out of ammo and Vincent pulled Riku under the desk. Xigbar who was frustrated went back into his bag and look for more ammo. The guys had to get out of there.

"W-we got t-to go!" Riku said as he clutched his arm trying not to show the immense pain he was in.

"You're bleeding!" Sora said

Xigbar found the extra ammo and had an excited look on his face. He has been waiting for live targets.

"I can r-run"

"But-"

They herd Xigbar reloading the gun; they had to get out of there quick.

"L-let's go!" Riku said

They got up and ran out of the office. Xigbar shot several times before he chased after them but luckily missing them. Vincent could here the glass shattering from the window in front of the office. They ran as fast as they could taking turn after making sure they could not be fallowed. Sora stayed in front Riku in the middle and Vincent in back making sure that Riku or Sora does not get shot.

-------------------------------------

Outside in the front lawn of the school Naminé is standing in the front lawn in her gym clothes waiting to get back into the school. Soon Naminé saw Kairi running towards her with her scared panic look on her face.

"Naminé!" Kairi said

"What is it? Have you seen the guys? I haven't seen them." Naminé asked

"That's what I came to tell you!" Kairi said trying to catch her breath

Naminé's face went pale. She was beginning to think the worst for Riku. She knew he like to play hero.

"There still in there and the police said they're heard gunshots!"

"No..."

"I'm scared Naminé!"

They both looked at the school and hoped that the guys are ok.

-------------------------------------

The guys found an unlocked classroom door. It turned out that it was the chemistry lab perfect for Riku with all the first aid kits.

"Alright we have to clean the wound then put pressure on it to stop the bleeding." Sora said as he went into the first aid kit he found in one of the closets.

"Vincent I could use your help."

Vincent didn't hear a word Sora said he kept looking at Riku's face and seeing the pain and agony he was going through. Vincent thought that this was his entire fault, they had nothing to do with him and Riku got shot for no reason. Vincent felt like he was going to be sick.

"Vincent are you-" Sora was interrupted by echo of gun shots

"We have to hurry! Vincent come on snap out of it!"

"It's my fault…"

Vincent fell down and sat on the floor against the wall on the other side of the room. Sora went over and sat next to him.

"What?"

"He's after me! You guys aren't involved with my problems!"

"Wait. He wants you? Why?"

"I don't know but all I know is that my father is the reason and you shouldn't have to pay for what my father did too."

"Oh I see…"

"You shouldn't need to pay ether." Riku said as he sat on the other side of him.

"You aren't your father, so why should you pay for his mistake?"

"But…"

"If we get out of this I will promise you this we find out who wants to kill you and stop them together!"

Vincent was surprised to hear Riku say this he thought they both didn't like him. That's when Vincent noticed that Riku was beginning to look pale.

"We have to fix your arm!" Vincent said

"You didn't answer me! Promise me!"

"I promise that we will work together to stop who ever is after me."

"Good because I want a piece of this guy too! His lackey shot me!"

"Come on lets fix that arm now!"

Sora and Vincent began to work on Riku's arm they knew they had to hurry because they herd another gun shot and it was closer.

-------------------------------------

Naminé and Kairi tried to find the principal and tell them what they know, but they found out that Mr. Misaki and his secretary were trapped in there too. So they went to look for the assistant principal Mr. Suaki and tell them what they know. They found him with a Police officer.

"Mr. Suaki!" they both said

"Ladies please go back to the safe area!" Mr. Suaki demanded

"Is it true that Vincent, Riku, and Sora are still in there?" Naminé asked

"And what about the gun shots?" Kairi asked

"I am not permitted to tell you anything ladies, so please go back to the safe!"

He took off his glasses and massaged the upper part of his nose. Mr. Suaki was tired and he was very unsure what to do in this situation. This had never happened before.

"Please sir I must know if they alright!" Naminé said as she made a sad face.

"The police are unsure what is going on they are trying to find away into the school. Ladies I assure I will do whatever I can to make sure that these boys come out ok."

"Thank you sir" they said as they went back to the safe zone and hoped that everything was ok."

-------------------------------------

Ta da da da dun dun ta daaaa

Xigbar ring tone rang in the empty hallway. He went into his bag and pulled out a thin sliver phone.

"Hello" Xigbar said

His face began to look scared and worried.

"Don't worry I will get him! I know the police are here! Tell the Superior that I will have this kid to him soon!" Xigbar said as he hung up and put in it back in his bag and pulled out another hand gun.

"It's time I finished this!"

-------------------------------------

"Alright they're good as new!" Sora said

"As good as we can do." Vincent said

"I feel a little better come on lets get out of here!" Riku said.

Vincent and Sora lifted Riku and dragged him out of the classroom. Vincent knew that they were sitting ducks if Xigbar found them. They saw an emergency exist; they new they could try to get it to open...

"Look the emergency exit!" Sora said

"Hear that Riku we'll be out of here in no time!' Vincent told Riku who wasn't looking good.

"Hey don't fall asleep Riku!" Vincent said

"I- I'm just resting my eyes" Riku said as he lifted his head.

"Hold it right there boys!" Xigbar said as Vincent felt his stomach turned upside-down

"Turn around and no funny stuff got it?"

They turned around and Vincent looked at Riku and he really needed help. Vincent knew he needed to save Riku like he did for him. Vincent let go of Riku and walked towards Xigbar.

"Sora get Riku out of here!"

"But, what about you?"

"I will be fine just make sure Riku gets to a doctor!"

"Ok." Sora said as he left towards the door.

"Hold it you two!" Xigbar said pointing one of his guns.

"If you shoot at my friends again I will make you regret it!"

"Fine, I won't hurt your friends if you come with me!"

Vincent knew this was the only way, so he walked over to Xigbar and stood next to him.

"Good, now you can watch your friends die!"

"You said-"

"Never trust a guy with a gun!"

"No!"

Vincent grabbed his arm tried to stop him from hurting his friends. Xigbar shot all over the place they sound like fireworks going off. Finally Vincent tripped Xigbar and he feel on the ground. The guns fell out of his hands and slid down the hall. Xigbar got up and went to get but Vincent tackled to the ground. Vincent got on top of Xigbar and started to punch him in the face.

"You are going to pay for this!" Vincent said

Xigbar who was taking punch after punch just smiled and did nothing to stop him.

"Who are you working for? Why are you guys after me? What did my father do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Xigbar said as pushed Vincent off of him.

"Don't you remember? The night at the church? Maybe you were too little to remember?"

"Night at the church?"

"I got to go I don't want the cops to get me, but remember this he will keep coming for you till he gets you and kills you!"

Xigbar ran down the hall and turned. Vincent didn't bother to go after him he was exhausted so he stayed on the ground and began to wonder about what Xigbar said.

"Night at the Church? I don't remember any church!"

Vincent thinking was interrupted by the police who came into the school.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Were did the man go? The boy who we rescued there was a man here and you were fighting him?"

"He went down the hall and took a turn"

"Let's go men!"

Some medics came and brought Vincent outside. Vincent saw Riku get put on a stretcher and into the Ambulance, that's when he saw Naminé she looked very sad and wanted to go with them to the hospital but they wouldn't let her go. Then Vincent looked over to see Sora and Kairi who began to make out in front of everyone like usual.

After the medics checked him out they let Vincent go home. He said good bye to Sora and Kairi who were still on each other like wild animals but was able to get a wave. He looked for Naminé but couldn't find her so he walked back home to his beach house.

-------------------------------------

Vincent reached the beach and was almost home when he saw Naminé sitting on the beach crying. She was watching the sunset, the sun was dark orange and the sky was a pinkish color. Vincent went over to see what was wrong

"Naminé is everything ok?"

"Yes…Riku is ok the doctor said he'll make a full recovery!"

"That's great!"

Naminé was still crying and Vincent wiped her tears with his hands.

"Sora told me what you did back there, how that guy was going to shoot him and Riku but you saved them. Thank you!"

"He saved me I owed him."

Vincent turned his head to ask her if she wanted to stay for dinner but when he did Naminé kissed him. Vincent began to kiss back and he knew what he was doing and he didn't care.

-------------------------------------

KKid: That's the end of chapter 3!

Kairi: Oh my god I can't believe that ending!

Sora: I know! We don't make out like wild animals!

Vincent: Yeah you do!

Sora: Do not!

KKid: Uhh yeah you do and see you at chapter 4!


	4. The Secret Love

Vincent was sitting in a church in one of the pews he was staring at all the beautiful stained glass. That's when Vincent look down at his hands and feet he was much younger and he was wearing a winter coat, knit hat, gloves, and a pare of jeans. Vincent thought he must 5 or 6 at the time. Vincent looked back up and heard two people arguing. Vincent got up from the pew and went over to the door next to the alter that was the arguing was coming from. He put his ear on the door that was ice cold, that's when he herd a women arguing with a man and he sounded familiar.

"Tell me were my husband is!" the women yelled at the man.

"He is in a very important meeting right now, I can't let you in!" the man said with a chuckle.

"Xigbar I know what going on! If you don't let me pass I will go to the police!" the women said.

"Hahaha how much do you know?"

"Enough to get you and your boss in jail for life!"

That's when Xigber pulls out gun and points it at the women.

"I afraid this is the only way! I can't have you spoiling our plans!"

Xigbar pulled the trigger and then Vincent herd the women scream like bloody hell. Vincent took his ear off the door in shock. He felt like he was about to breakdown and cry, but he didn't know why. Vincent he ran out of the church and pushed open the giant church doors, he ran outside into the snowy road. It was snowing lightly it looked like a scene out of a story book. Vincent ran into the street and trip and land on his hands and knees. Vincent felt everything was taken from him and he began to cry. He knew that there was one person to blame for this and Vincent began to squeeze the snow in hands. Then Vincent lifted his to see a bright light coming towards and he blacked out.

Vincent awoke to find himself in his bed. He felt terrified yet he also felt some kind of sensation that made him he great as well. That is when he noticed that he was cuddling with someone. He could feel her smooth curvy naked body against his. That's when Vincent remembered last night on the beach.

--------------------------------------

Vincent and Naminé were sitting on the beach kissing in front of a beautiful sunset when Vincent pulled away

"Naminé this wrong you're with Riku!" Vincent said

"What Riku doesn't know won't hurt him." Naminé said smirk

Naminé and Vincent began to kiss and then Vincent brought Naminé into his house. That's when Vincent felt bad for betraying Riku but he didn't really care too much at this point.

**Sex Scene between Vincent and Naminé**

**If you want to read it, go to my profile at the top it's in there. **

**R-K was the one who wrote this thank you!**

--------------------------------------

Vincent remembered everything that happened last night and he felt really bad for what he did to Riku. Vincent slowly moved Naminé from under his arm trying not to wake her and got out of bed. Vincent got out of bead naked and went over to his dresser and he got a pare of Calvin Klein boxer briefs to put on. Then he went to his closet and grabbed a T-Shirt and some sweat pants to put on and he also got some clothes from Naminé to wear just incase she didn't want to put her school uniform on.

Vincent went downstairs to watch some TV and make breakfast. He walked quietly down the stairs and into the room is between the kitchen and the living room. Vincent went over to the living room, plopped down on the coach, and turned on the TV and turns it down so that it wouldn't wake Naminé.

--------------------------------------

Xigbar walked into an old vacant church and went through the door next to the alter. He entered a hallway that led two ways. One way he could go is all the way down the hall into a room that was an office. The other way was you go half way down the hallway and take a left which is the way Xigbar went.

At the end of that hallway was an on elevator that could only be accessed if you have a card key, so Xigbar took out his and slid it down the device next to the elevator. There was a beep confirming the card key and he herd the elevator making its way up to him.

The door opened and inside was blond women who looked like a nymph. She gave Xigbar a smirk as he walked into the elevator. The women walked over him and rapped her arms around his neck and gave him long waited kiss.

"Did you miss me?" She asked

"Everyday" Xigbar said.

"Well it's been forever since we played together maybe we could head to my room when we get to the head quarters."

"Larxene, I can't, I have to talk with the Superior."

"But if he finds out that you didn't get the kid he going kill you!"

"He wouldn't do that I am one of his best men I am still good use to him."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

The elevator door opened and Xigbar and Larxene walked out and into a dark room a bunch of boxes and some old wooden tables and chairs. There were three hanging lights and Larxene went and sat down in a chair with some other guys who were playing cards while Xigbar went towards a door were his boss was. He opened the door and went into the dark room.

--------------------------------------

It was 10:00 and Vincent was making breakfast for himself and Naminé who stilled hadn't gotten up yet. Vincent thought he must have worn Naminé out from last night. Then Vincent herd footsteps coming down the stairs it was Naminé and she was wearing the clothes that Vincent left her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind and began to kiss his neck.

"Good morning" Naminé said in his ear.

"Hi, sleep ok?" Vincent asked

"I slept great and I also enjoyed last night." Naminé said as she ran her hand down Vincent side then to his butt.

Vincent stopped Naminé and asked her to sit down and he will bring her some pancakes and eggs. Naminé walked over to the table and took a seat. Vincent brought over two plates or pancakes and eggs from them to eat and he sat across from her. They began to eat and no one said anything. Vincent knew he had to talk to her about last night, so he knew he had to be the one to break the ice.

"Nami, I think we should talk about last night." Vincent said

Naminé looked down to her plate and put for fork and knife down. She began to cry and Vincent saw a tear come down her face.

"I know what happen last night was wrong, but I can't reside you Vincent." Naminé said as she began to cry.

Vincent went over Naminé and dried her tears with his hand and kissed her on the lips.

"Who do you love more though me or Riku?"

"Riku, but can't I have you too?"

"No, I don't want to hurt Riku and you don't ether, don't you?"

"No, but we already did hurt him we slept together! He would never forgive us! "

Vincent kissed her again.

"I won't tell anyone what happen if you won't." Vincent said as he gave her a smile

They finished there food and Naminé help Vincent with the dishes. It was eleven o'clock and Naminé decided she should go home and change then go and see if Riku was ok at the hospital. So Vincent gathered her things from upstairs and gave them to her to put in her back-pack. Vincent walked Naminé till the end of the beach then they shared a hug. Vincent knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't help but feel hot passion for Naminé and he never wanted to let he go but he knew he had for his new friendship with Riku. Vincent watched Naminé walk down the road then take a left to get to her house. Vincent wanted to go home and take a cold shower.

--------------------------------------

The door opened and Xigbar fell out with mark all over his body and face. The people sitting at the table including Larxene got up from the chairs. A man walked out he was wearing a sliver rain coat and a sliver suit with a red tie, but they couldn't see his face it wasn't in the light and he wasn't looking up. He walked over and stood next to Xigbar body.

"He is still alive just asleep" the man said

Then he pointed to Larxene and man with long brown hair.

"Larxene and Marluxia go get the boy!"

"Sir if you don't mind me asking why is this kid so important?" Marluxia asked

The man looked up from the ground but they still could see his face.

"Because, he has something that belongs to me and I want it back!"

--------------------------------------

Vincent stepped out of the shower and walked to his bed were he laid his clothes that he was going to wear to the hospital to see Riku. Vincent looked at his bed and remembered last night. Even though he enjoyed it he knew it could never happen again, he didn't want to make a friend and then lose him in the same week. After Vincent got changed he went to go brush his teeth and that's when he herd a knock at the door. It was Kairi and Sora they came to see if Vincent wanted to go see Riku with them.

"So you want to come with us?" Kairi asked

"Sure…. what about Nami? Are we going to get her?" Vincent asked

"I called her this morning she didn't answer I think she might have stayed at the hospital that night." Kairi

"Oh, but lets just check anyway, she might not be in good shape."

"Ok you might be right."

Vincent grabbed his keys and his wallet, locked his front door and left to Naminé house.

--------------------------------------

Marluixa and Larxene were driving in a speed boat to Destiny Island. Marluxia had never talked or worked with Larxene so he wanted to get to know her a little better.

"I am sorry about Xigbar." Marluxia said

"I am too, he was good in bed." Larxene answered

"Oh" Marluxia said as he blushed.

"Who know what he did to him, maybe Xigbar could never have sex again?"

"Do you ever have a relationship with a man besides having sex with him?" Marluixa asked sarcastically.

Larxene stopped the boat and went closer to Marluxia.

"No but have you ever had the kind of sex with someone that you would want a serious relationship with?"

Larxene and Marluxia began to kiss, then she got on top and it became more physical. In a few minutes the boat began to shake.

--------------------------------------

The guys reached Naminé house to find that Naminé left a note saying that she went to the hospital to see Riku and that they should make there way their. The guys walked to hospital since it was only a block from Nami house. They walked into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hi, can we have the room number for Riku Miyasa?" Sora asked the lady at the desk.

The lady went on the computer to search for Riku's name. She found it.

"His room is number 27, go down the hall and it the one on the right you can't miss it."

"Thanks" they all said

They fallowed the directions and found Riku's room. They walked in and that Naminé was sitting next to Riku on the bed making out with him. They knew that Riku was doing find after they saw this.

"Well you seem to be fine!" Kairi said sarcastically

"Oh, hey you guys." Riku said with a smirk

"I knew you were ok!" Sora said happily

Naminé went to talk with Kairi and Sora took a seat. Riku asked Vincent to come over.

"Hey as soon as I get out of this place I'm going to help you find this Xigbar guy and kick his ass!" Riku said

"I don't want to put you in more danger maybe we should just forget about. Let the police take care of it." Vincent said trying not to look Riku directly in the eye.

"I made a promise and I want to get the guy how did this to me!"

"Ok, come to my house tomorrow we can go through some of my parent old things." Vincent said

"Ok" Sora said.

"You too?"

"We all do!" Kairi said

They were all looking at Vincent and they all looked like they meant what Kairi said. Vincent was amazed to see that everyone wanted to help him. This is the first time anyone has ever really wanted to help him. Vincent knew that these guys were really his friends.

"Thanks you guys…" Vincent said as he looked down kind of embarrassed

A nurse walked in and said that Riku need to take a few more test before he could go. It was noon so Riku told them to get lunch and when they are back they could bring him home. So the guys went to Chilies while Riku took his test. During the meal Naminé and Vincent started acting like friends again. She acted like it never even happened, she could look him the eye and Vincent couldn't see the fire in her eye like he could that night. It was like she was a completely different person. Vincent thought that maybe she got over it too quick; like maybe this wasn't the first time she cheated one Riku.

"Vincent?" Naminé trying to get his attention

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention" Vincent said trying to get him composure back.

"We asked if you wanted to join our band." Kairi said.

"You guys have a band?" Vincent said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I play base, Nami sings, Kairi is on keyboard, and Riku is on head guitar. All we need is a new drummer!" Sora said

"We had one but we had to let him go, he was hard to work with." Kairi said

"But when we saw that you played drums we thought maybe you could be our new drummer?" Naminé said.

"Sure, I'll be your drummer!"

"Nice!"

"Oh, here is our food!"

They guys ate there lunch for about 30 minutes. Sora check his Motorola Rzr cellars phone for the time it was 1:10 and Riku should be ready to go. They finished there food and left the money on the table and made there way to the hospital. They walked into Riku's room and he was sitting on his bed not look very happy. The doctor was there standing next to Riku's bed.

"Hey Riku what's wrong?" Naminé asked

"I….I…." Riku couldn't say what was bothering him.

"Maybe I should tell you, I am Dr. Vexen Seoul, I am Riku's doctor." The man with long dirty blond hair said.

Vincent felt like he was about to be sick; he knew whatever is going to happen it won't good for Riku and it's all Vincent's fault.

--------------------------------------

KKid: End of Chapter 4!

Naminé: What's wrong with my Riku!

KKid: You have to wait till next chapter!

Kairi: Why would you care anyway? Not like you have been a good girlfriend?

Naminé: HEY!

Kairi: You just slept with another guy! I call that unfaithful!

Naminé: Bitch!

Kairi: Come on bitch! Let's take this outside!

KKid: Uh-Oh! See yeah at chapter 5!


	5. The Problem in Disguise

Vincent was sitting in a room; it was very dark and he couldn't see anything but a door with a bright light coming out from it. Vincent felt around on the floor, it was smooth wood paneling and it was very cold. Vincent looked up and someone was standing in the doorway; the bright light behind this person made an outline of him. Vincent squinted his eyes to see if he could recognize the person. He had long hair, kind of muscular, and was pointing a gun at him. Vincent then recognized the person, it was Riku!

"Riku?" Vincent asked while he was moving his hand in front of his face, trying to block the light from his eyes.

"This is the end!" Riku said trying to hold back tears.

"Wait Riku, think this through! I thought we were friends! I'm sorry!"

Riku's hand began to shake but then he put his other hand on gun. Riku only felt anger and rage; he wanted to do this. Riku put his finger on the trigger and was ready to shoot.

"Riku, no!"

"This is for all the pain you caused me!"

Vincent heard the gun fire and then he blacked-out.

----------------------------------

Vincent woke up short of breath and in cold sweat. Vincent thought this was his most horrifying dream. He put his hand on his head and thought about what happened at the doctor's office yesterday.

----------------------------------

"What's wrong with Riku?" Nami asked.

Vincent felt like he was going to be sick and he took some steps back.

"Well, as you already know, Riku was shot in the arm and luckily he got here just in time, any sooner and he would have lost a lot of blood and would not make it." The Doctor said

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Sora asked.

"Well you see that bullet was no ordinary bullet. It had a special poison in it and it infected his entire arm. If we don't find away to get rid of this poison we will have to remove Riku's arm and give him a prosthetic one."

Vincent couldn't move he knew that bullet wasn't meant for him. Naminé began to cry and she went over to Kairi to cry with her. Sora tired to hold back his tears but he couldn't. Vincent hand began to shake, he was about to be sick but he couldn't stop himself from doing this.

"How can you make Riku better then?"

"Well, this poison is not ordinary; it was hand made. Who ever made this was very skilled with chemicals."

"So there's no cure?" Naminé asked still crying

"Well actually all we need is a sample of the poison; then we can make an antidote," the doctor said

"But how can we? Xigbar is gone and he is the one with the bullets," Sora said.

"It's impossible…" Riku said

Vincent knew that that bullet was meant for him and Riku shouldn't have taken it for him. He needed to repay him and there was one way how. Find Xigbar. Vincent left the room without saying a word and went home.

----------------------------------

Vincent knew that today he had to start looking for Xigbar, so he went downstairs and went on to the computer. He did a Google search for him as he popped in two Eggo Strawberry Waffles. He searched and right off the bat he found a site that had everything about Xigbar. It had all off Xigbar's criminal records but nothing about him being a chemist and having a special poison. Vincent had hit a dead end and he began to think of another way to find the poison.

That's when Vincent thought of his father. Maybe some of his old things had some clues. He was the reason Xigbar came after him, so maybe he knew something about the poison! Vincent ran upstairs and into the closet in the hallway. He pulled out some boxes marked "Sakoya Twilight". He opened them without hesitating and went looking through some notebooks that were marked journal with dates on them. Vincent went through three of them but didn't find much until he found something in one of the journals.

----------------------------------

Larxene and Marluxia finally reached Destiny Island and they parked their speed boat about three km from Vincent house. Marluxia was still tired from when they stopped and he really didn't want to walk. Larxene on the other hand was ready to go.

"Come on, we got to get that kid!" Larxene demanded

"Can't we wait a few minutes? I am still tired!" Marluxia said putting his hand on her back and slowly moving south.

Larxene quickly grabbed his hand and put it in an uncomfortable position.

"Stop thinking with your dick; we have to get to work now and let's go! Drive the boat up one kilometer!"

"Fine, you won't be getting any of this any time soon!"

Larxene just rolled her eyes and they head for Vincent's house in the speed boat.

----------------------------------

Vincent flipped one of the pages in the journal and found a picture of a woman holding a new born baby. Underneath the picture was a scribble that said "My Son, Vincent, and his mother". Vincent found out that his father really did love him and his mother, in other pages all he could talk about was them. Vincent always thought his father was some runway dad but he was there and he didn't know why he didn't remember him.

Then Vincent heard his door bell ring, and he went downstairs to get the door. It was Sora and Kairi; they had come over to see how Vincent was doing.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Vincent asked.

"Depressed," Kairi said for the both of them, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking through my dad's journals to see if I can find anything about Xigbar and the poison" he said with a smirk.

Sora's face went from depressed to excited and Kairi looked confused; she didn't know why Vincent's father's journals would be any help. They followed Vincent upstairs into a hallway cluttered with boxes and books.

"So how will this help Riku?" Kairi asked.

"My father has obviously worked with their people that why they're coming after me," Vincent explained.

"So that means…"

"He might know something about the poison and how to cure it!" Sora said with excitement.

"Nice! Come on, let's get reading then!" Kairi said picking up a journal.

"So, where is Nami?" Vincent asked.

"She went home; she spent the night with Riku at the hospital."

"She said she will come by later. Kairi you should call her and tell her the good news!" Sora said

"Good idea! She would want to get over here and help her."

Kairi whipped out her Pink Motorola Rzr and pressed two for speed dial to Naminé's cell phone. Kairi heard her phone ring but it went to her voicemail.

"That's weird…" Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nami didn't pick up her cell."

"Why don't you call her home phone incase she went home?" Vincent asked.

"Nami forgot to pay her phone bill. They cut her line and she just sent the bill today."

That is when Vincent remembered that day at Chilies. How Naminé didn't act funny around Vincent after they had slept together and how maybe this wasn't the first time she had slept with another man besides Riku.

"Oh well, I will leave a message," Kairi said.

"Ok," Vincent replied.

Now that there were three of them they should be able to learn more about Xigbar's poison.

----------------------------------

Marluxia and Larxene finally reached Vincent's house and they stopped about a hundred feet from his house. A fog began to roll in so they would not be seen by anyone.

"Good a fog rolling in; we will strike at tonight when Vincent is sleeping then we will take him!" Marluxia said finally getting into his work.

Larxene got up from her seat in the back of the boat and hung her self on Marluxia. Then she began to whisper something into his ear.

"Well it will be a while before its night, you want to fu-" Larxene said but Marluxia stopped her before she could finish that word.

"Don't even try it bitch!" Marluxia said not even looking at her.

"Oh come on I thought you liked me…" She said trying to seduce him.

"You're a slut and plus I don't like mixing work and my social life!"

"Fine" Larxene said right before she knocked him out with a karate chop to the neck. Then she slipped a little pill into his mouth so that Marluxia won't wake up and spoil her fun.

"At least now I can do some of the things I like and not have to wait," She said as she moved Marluxia down onto the floor of the boat, removing his pants.

---- RAPE----

----------------------------------

Vincent, Kairi, and Sora had been looking for about an hour and a half and found nothing. It was six-thirty and they were getting tired.

"This is hopeless!" Sora said throwing a book on the floor.

"Don't say that! I owe Riku my life and I need to find away to save him!" Vincent said.

"I found something!" Kairi said.

Vincent and Sora ran over to Kairi and Kairi read to them what she found.

"_Today we have developed a new type of poison that will instantly shut down any Organ or Body part. What it does is that when it enters the body it immediately spread through that whole organ or body part, and then it sits there for 24 hours. After the 24 hours, it begins to kill the Organ or Body part slowly without the person even knowing. Plus it can't be detected till the poison begins to strike. It is a very amazing weapon and will help us greatly with destroying our enemies. Maybe this will help me save my family from my enemies and we can finally live without fear."_

"Wow!" Sora said.

"Does it say how it can be cured?" Vincent asked.

Kairi turned the page but it was ripped out.

"Oh no! The page is missing!" Kairi said.

Vincent went straight to the books and starting looking for the page seeing if it was in the boxes. Sora and Kairi just watched Vincent ripped through the boxes searching for that missing page. After a few minutes Kairi went over and stopped him.

"Come on Vincent, let's get something to eat, we can look later."

Vincent stopped looking through the boxes and looked at the floor. Then he began to cry. Kairi sat down next to him and held him. Sora went over to help comfort him.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Vincent yelled

"Sometimes life isn't fair but you have to deal with it for it to get better." Kairi told Vincent.

"But he shouldn't have taken the bullet! It wasn't meant for him!"

"Friends protect friends; that's what they do!" Sora told him.

"But you and Riku were picking on me all that week. I thought you guys hated me."

"We really didn't hate you, we were just jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, we thought you were trying to show us up at school since you came to school on this big fancy scholar ship and that Naminé and Kairi wanted to hang out with you all the time."

"I was never trying to take your girlfriends, to tell you the truth I didn't like you guys in the beginning but when I saw how jealous you guys got when I was around them I decided to have a little fun and mess with you, sorry."

"That's in the past, it's all behind us." Sora said.

"So you thought that I would betray my love for you with Vincent?" Kairi asked surprised to here what came out of Sora's mouth.

"Well…" Sora said not knowing what he was going to say next.

Then Kairi walked over to Sora and began to kiss him passionately. Vincent sat there and watched them for about a minute till Kairi broke off and smacked him in the face.

"Don't you ever think that again!" Kairi exclaimed as she waved her finger at him.

"Yes honey…" Sora said rubbing his cheek.

They decided to go out for dinner again to get there minds off of Riku so they went to see if Naminé wanted to eat with them. They went to her house but no one was home. So they went without her till they ran into Naminé at some apartment buildings. She came out looking kind of messy. Her hair was mess and her shirt wasn't completely button.

"Hey, Nami!" Kairi yelled over to her.

"Oh, hey you guys what's up?" Naminé asked trying to avoid eye-contact by fixing her hair.

"What were you doing in those apartments?" Sora asked

"Oh I was…" Naminé was cut off when a blond haired kid yelled her name from the top window of the building. He wasn't wearing a shirt from what they could tell and his hair was a little messy, like hands have been running through it.

"Hey Naminé!" the kid yelled.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Who is that?" Vincent asked Sora.

"That's Hayner. He is friends with the snobby kids who think they're better than everyone at school. They don't like us too much since they asked us to be in their group and we turned them down." Sora explained.

"Oh, so why would Nami with him?" Vincent asked.

"No clue."

"You forgot your cell phone!" Hayner yelled.

"Oh thanks for telling me! I will be up to get it in a second!" Naminé yelled back.

"I'll just throw it down catch!" He yelled back as he dropped the phone out the window.

"Oh shit," Kairi said under her breath as she watched the phone drop.

Luckily Vincent reached out and caught it for her. She was relieved then she looked up at Hayner and gave him her angry face that he surprising returned with a smirk before he shut the window.

"Ok, what was that?" Kairi said really surprised.

"What was what?" Naminé asked still not looking them in the eye.

"Why were you at Hayner's apartment? Please don't tell me you're friends with him and those snobs!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why were you there?" Vincent asked.

Naminé finally looked him in the eye.

"I bumped into him on my way home, he asked me why I was crying and I told him about Riku. He really isn't a bad person!"

"Ok, but why were you in his apartment?" Sora asked.

"I bumped into him as he was leaving his apartment; he asked if I wanted something to eat. All we did was talk; I swear this was just a one time thing!"

"Ok, just promise you won't talk to them again ok?" Kairi said.

"Trust me I won't, he kept trying to change the subject to himself and how he is such an awesome football player, I mean really the world doesn't revolve around you!"

"That's my girl! Want to come to dinner with us?" Kairi said

"We're going too the new place! What is it called?" Sora asked Kairi

"Casanova?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"Then let's go!" Nami said leading the way with Kairi at her side and the guys behind them.

The town clock rang 6 o'clock and the sun was beginning set. While they were walking Vincent noticed something on Naminé shirt it looked like a blond hair from Hayner. Vincent knew now that Naminé didn't just talk with Hayner, she had sex with him too. Vincent didn't know what to think of Naminé anymore, at first he thought she was a respectable young lady, but now his image of her was so distorted he didn't have a clue as to what to think of her. Maybe Naminé has a problem.

They finally reached the restaurant and were seated as soon at they got there. They sat in the middle of the restaurant at a round table. Naminé was sitting in between Kairi and Vincent and Sora to the left of Vincent and to the right of Kairi. When they were seated and given their menus Kairi remembered to give something to Vincent. So she reached into her pink leather purse and pulled out some paper.

"Here this is for you," Kairi said as she put out her hand out over the table.

"What is this? Music?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, remember you're in our band now!" Kairi explained.

"Oh yeah that's right! So what is the band called? I don't know too much about it."

"Well the band is called The Five Heart–Stabs, and we actually have a gig this Friday!"

"Oh cool, where?"

"It's the school dance! We always play there for the last hour. They actually like us!"

"Nice."

"Yeah, we have practice Mondays, Washdays, and Fridays. So you better practice!"

"Ok."

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, yes we are!" Naminé said for all of them.

They ordered their food and talked about the band some more. No one mentioned Riku though; Vincent thought they must not want to think about him since they can't do anything to help him, yet. They got their food and ate for about an hour. After dinner, Sora and Vincent wanted dessert so they both got a slice of chocolate cake. Sora was feeding Kairi some of his cake. Naminé and Vincent felt a little out place, so Vincent asked if she wanted some. Naminé opened her mouth and I guess she wanted to be fed too, so he did. He felt kind of weird doing this since he wasn't Riku, but I bet she wouldn't care if he was him. Although Vincent thought it was weird, deep down he wanted to be Riku because he had Naminé even though she might be sleeping with more people than Riku. He still kept thinking about that night and how he woke up the next day so happy.

After they finished their dessert they all went home. Sora walked Kairi home and Vincent walked Naminé home. While they walked, Naminé was walking a head of him looking at the stars in the sky. Vincent thought she might want to go see Riku so he asked.

"Hey, want to go see Riku?"

"They won't let us in, on Sundays they don't let anyone visit after 6:30" Nami said.

"Oh."

They both were quiet for a few minutes then Naminé asked something that Vincent never thought would happen again.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house tonight?"

"Naminé, we can't do this again!"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"Listen, I know what we did was wrong and I just don't feel like sleeping at home tonight. Unless you want me to?"

Vincent turned red and began to walk a head of Naminé.

"Umm of course not, you're going out with Riku!" Vincent replied, "Why don't you stay at Kairi's?"

"Sora going to spend the night over there if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, I see."

Vincent and Naminé didn't speak as they walked back to Vincent's house. When they reached the house Vincent showed Naminé the spare bedroom and then gave him some of his old clothes for PJs. Then he went down stairs and watched TV while Naminé got changed. He flipped through the channels till Naminé came down; she was just wearing one of his t-shirts, no sweat pants. Naminé stepped over Vincent's feet that he put on top of the coffee table in the center of the living room. Vincent watched Naminé sit down in the armchair next to the couch, but quickly adverted his eyes back to the TV before Nami noticed him.

"So, anything good on TV?" Naminé asked.

"No, I haven't found anything." Vincent replied.

Naminé walked over to the coach and sat next to Vincent.

"Can I see the remote?"

"Sure."

Naminé punched in the number 26.

"Oh 'Who's Line' is on! I love this show!"

"Ok."

They watched four episodes of it till Naminé and Vincent both felt that it was time to go to sleep. Naminé went up stairs and Vincent shut off the lamp and the TV. Vincent walked up stairs and saw that Naminé had shut the door. He didn't think anything of it and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth, he washed his face and went into his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and took off his sweat pants and his t- shirt. He slipped on a black muscle tee and black boxer briefs and went to sleep for about 10 minutes till he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door, it was Naminé and as soon as he opened the door she attacked him with kisses. He led her to the bed where he got on top of her and began to kiss back. Then Naminé reached for the end off his shirt and began to take it off. Vincent knew where this was leading and he stopped her; he couldn't do this to Riku again!

"Nami, we can't do this! What about Riku?" Vincent said as he broke off from her mouth.

"Like I said before what Riku doesn't know won't hurt him!" Namine said as she began to kiss him again.

"But…"

"Well, can we be friends with benefits?"

Vincent began to replace his mind with his libido and he began to get more intense with Naminé.

----SEX----

---------------------------

Marluxia and Larxene thought it was the prefect time to strike so they went to the left side of the house where the window to Vincent's bedroom was. There was a fire escape that leads from Vincent's window to the beach so they climbed up that and got to the window. They reached the top and didn't look in the window just yet. Larxene went over the plan before they would strike.

"Ok what we will do is open the window, go through it, then you will go on one side of the bed and I will go on the other. You will point the gun to his head and I will wake him up, then we will bring him to the boat and go back to the base! Got it?" Larxene said.

"Got it! Ouch, why does my body hurt so much?" Marluxia asked.

"Get over it!"

They looked through the window to find that Vincent wasn't alone tonight, he was getting a treat! Marluxia ducked back down but Larxene stayed up to watch.

"Don't look!" Marluxia said.

"Why? He looks like he knows what he is doing!" Larxene exclaimed.

They waited for Vincent to get done for about another few minutes; then when he and Naminé fell asleep they went thorough with their plan.

---------------------------------

Vincent fell instantly into sleep after he was done with Nami. He thought this was much better than the last time they slept together. He liked the way her smooth naked body felt against his. Vincent was a sleep for about a few minutes till he felt him get a cold smack in the face. He opened his eyes to see a gun pointed at him and one at Naminé.

"Thanks for the show! I really enjoyed it!" Larxene exclaimed with a grin.

"You're coming with us!" Marluxia ordered, "Or this girl with die a painful death!"

----------------------------------

KKid: That's the end of Chapter 5!

Riku: Dear lord that was a long one!

KKid: I know it was the longest chapter yet!

Riku::Turns Red: I wasn't talking about the chapter

KKid: Uhhh, See you at chapter 6!


	6. The Smoke and Fire

Vincent felt his heart skip a beat and he looked sympathetically at Naminé, he didn't want her to get hurt and she really shouldn't have been here to begin with. He moved Nami closer to him then tried to get some words out of his mouth; he was still tired from before.

"W-what do you w-want?" Vincent asked not blinking.

"Do you really need to ask?" Larxene said with a smirk

"Get up! Larxene wake the girl!" Marluxia demanded.

They grabbed Vincent and Naminé to get up but he forgot that they were not wearing any clothes so Marluxia threw Vincent some clothes to put on and Larxene woke up Naminé and made her get on some clothes as well. Naminé was terrified and began to scream; Larxene quickly covered her mouth and pointed her gun to her head.

"Tell her to be quiet or I will shoot her!" Larxene demanded.

"Nami, do what they say!" Vincent told her looking deep in her terrified eyes.

Naminé did what she was told; she put on her bra, underwear and a pair of sweat pants. Marluxia watched her get dressed and didn't pay attention to Vincent who was secretly grabbing his cell phone on the nightstand and putting it in the back pocket of his sweat pants.

"Put your eyes back inside you head you dumbass!" Larxene said to Marluxia and he did what he was told.

"Ok, come here now!" Marluxia demanded Vincent.

Vincent did what he was told and went to him. Marluxia tied his hands with some rope from his back pack. They did the same to Naminé and they also tied her mouth shut. Then they walked Vincent and Naminé out of the bedroom and into the hall till Larxene saw the open closet door. She saw the boxes marked "Sakoya Twilight" and then looked at Vincent suspiciously.

"Well, well I see you have done some digging. I hope you didn't show these to the police?" Larxene asked

"N-no" Vincent replied staring at the boxes

Larxene moved her eyes back to the boxes then she stared at Vincent for a second, and then look directly at Marluxia.

"Marluxia?" she called him like a puppy.

"Yeah?"

"After we get outside, burn the house down!"

"NO!" Vincent yelled but the Marluxia covered his mouth. Larxene gave Vincent a disappointed look.

"Leave the girl in the house too," Larxene said turning around and walking down the stairs, with her common emotionless face.

Vincent began to struggle and was able to loosen his ropes but Marluxia hit him in the back with his gun. Vincent fell to the floor in pain but it was nothing compared to what Riku was going through.

"Don't make me shoot you! This gun is loaded with special bullets!" Marluxia yelled pointing the gun at Vincent.

"Special?" Vincent said to himself

Vincent then remember what the doctor said, if they were able to get a sample of the poison they could save Riku! Vincent needed away to get his hands on that gun and he thought up a plan. Vincent was able to get his hands out of the rope that they were tied up in but he didn't release himself just yet; he wanted to wait till he could get close enough to grab the gun.

"Now come on! Get up and let's get outside!" Marluxia said as he lifted Vincent up from the floor.

They walked downstairs and saw that Naminé was tied to one of the dinning room chairs. Marluxia didn't notice it, but Vincent ran over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Call Kairi and the Police," Vincent whispered as he put his cell and a small pocket knife in Naminé's bra so it wouldn't be seen.

"I don't need the knife," Naminé explained getting the stuff out of her bra. Vincent was amazed that she got free so easily.

Marluxia finally noticed that Vincent and Nami were talking so he ran over and hit Vincent again with his gun; that one hurt more than the last one.

"Come on now!" Marluxia said dragging Vincent outside.

Naminé began to get teary but she held it back so she could think clearly. After they went outside, she called Kairi first.

-----------------------------

"Oh….Sora!" Kairi yelled with pleasure that seeped out of her vaginal tract.

Sora and Kairi were still going at it at 1:00 A.M. It was their third time that night. They had just finished when Kairi heard her cell phone vibrate on her nightstand. She was lying next to Sora; exhausted from what she just finished doing. She turned on her right side and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"H-hello?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, it's Nami I need your help!"

-----------------------------

After they went outside Marluxia threw Vincent on the ground while they started to set the house on fire. Marluxia grabbed a can of oil and a piece of clothe. He stuck the cloth half way in the can and gave it to Larxene. She whipped out her lighter and lit the tip of the clothe she was ready to throw it in.

While they were doing that, Vincent noticed that Marluxia had put his gun in his back pocket. Vincent knew this was the perfect time to get the gun. He got out of the rope that his hands were tied in and snuck over to Marluxia to grab the gun. Vincent tried to be as quiet as he could and was able to get the gun, but at that moment Larxene threw the can in the top window of the house.

"Hey!" Larxene yelled when she spotted Vincent.

"You make another move I will shoot you and I know about the poison in the bullets!" Vincent announced

They both sat there and chuckled; they knew something that Vincent didn't.

"So I guess you didn't read those Journals after all?" Larxene asked.

"I-I read a few," Vincent said

"Well you didn't read enough!" Marluxia exclaimed

"What do you-," Vincent said as he was cut off for a cry for help by Naminé.

"Help!"

"You better go save her, she might not last to long in that smoke and fire," Larxene exclaimed with a face etched in the finest evils.

Vincent didn't even think and went straight in to the burning house. When he walked in the whole downs stairs was cover in smoke; he couldn't see anything. So he got down on the floor so he could see better and so he wouldn't breath in the smoke. Vincent crawled towards the Kitchen to find that Naminé had collapsed on the floor. Vincent grabbed Naminé and went back into the smoke since he couldn't crawl with her. He tried to remember the way to the door. Vincent went threw the door and tripped. They landed on the sand in front of the house and Vincent hit his head on one of the rocks and he passed out as well. This was the perfect time for Larxene and Marluxia to grab Vincent and get out of there.

"Come one get the kid!" Larxene demanded

"Ok, ok don't get your panties in a bunch!" Marluxia complained

Marluxia went over to Vincent while Larxene got the boat ready, but when Marluxia was checking he was still alive from the fall he was covered in police lights. Marluxia didn't bother grabbing Vincent and ran back to the boat, but when he turned around Larxene had started the boat and was about to leave.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Marluxia said waving his arms in the air.

"Sorry, but you snooze you lose!" Larxene yelled back to him as she rode away in the motor boat.

"Hands behind your head!" one of the cops said as they captured Marluxia.

The other cops went to look at Vincent. He was bleeding from the head and wasn't awake.

"Get an Ambulance fast!" one of the cops yelled to another who called on their phone.

"Hey, what about that girl?"

"She is fine she must have been knocked out by the smoke. Where are those dam-" one of the cops said but he was cut off by the fire trucks and firemen trying to save Vincent's house.

While the firemen saved Vincent house they were able to get Vincent to the hospital and his injury didn't do any real damage; but while in the ambulance Vincent awoke a little dazed but was able to get a few word out.

"Gun…bullets…poison…Riku," Vincent said as he went back to sleep.

-----------------------------

Vincent had another dream again; but this one was different it was a memory that night when he got the scar on his arm.

It was late at night in the Golden Gate Foster Home where Vincent had stayed after his parents disappeared. Vincent was about 9 and had been at this place for as long as he could remember. Everyone in the home was asleep but Vincent and some boys who were playing a game weren't.

"All right Vincent your turn," one of the boys said.

"Ok"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright, go down stairs and take Sister Lou's golden cross with the chain," the boy said.

"You want me to steal? I don't know…" Vincent said looking at the stairs.

"Come on! You said dare!"

"Fine"

Vincent crept downstairs and went to Sister Lou's room, but before he could get to the room he saw something horrifying. It was Sister Lou hanging form the living room ceiling by her neck. Vincent got sick right there on the carpet. Vincent ran out of the room and saw a man in a mask and Father Thomas the person who ran foster home. He was being questioned by the man in the mask.

"I won't ask you again! Where is Vincent Twilight!" the man said as he slammed his fist on the desk

The father sat there in his big wooden chair not showing any kind of fear to the man and said, "There is no one here by that name,"

"You fool!" the man yelled then he snapped his fingers men came out of nowhere and shot him. Vincent's heart skipped a beat, he did the thing any one else would. He ran for his life. But when he ran he tripped and the people in the masks heard him.

"Go check it out!" the man said to the other two.

Vincent got up as fast as he could and ran for the door. He was almost there but he was cut off by a man who wasn't a mask. His hair long and it was kind of dirty blond. He almost looked like a woman.

"Gotcha!" the man said as he grabbed Vincent. Vincent struggled to get free, but the guy took out his knife and cut Vincent's arm.

"Ah!" Vincent screamed.

"You had it coming kid," He said.

Vincent struggled even harder and was able to get free when he hit the guy in the balls with his foot. He ran out the door for his life.

-----------------------------

Vincent suddenly woke up to the sound of two girls talking. One voice was Kairi's but the other was new. Vincent opened his eyes to find that Kairi was talking to a beautiful dirty-blond haired girl. Her eyes were light blue and had a cute nose and smile. Her body looked like it was made by gods and her lady items were perfect.

"You're awake!" Kairi said

"Yeah…" Vincent said still looking at that girl

"Oh this is Melinda; she is here to see you!" Kairi said

Vincent was shocked to hear that.

-----------------------------

KKid: That's the end of Chapter 6!

Riku: That was kind of a stupid ending…

KKid: Why?

Vincent: "I was shocked to hear that?" She is obvious here because I am good looking

Sora: Sure…

KKid: It's a cliffhanger…

Kairi: Do you ever leave us without one?

KKid: No. See yeah at Chapter 7!


	7. One Big Night

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Melinda said holding out her hand.

Vincent stared at her for a minute. Then he shook her hand; they were very soft. Melinda was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, some yellow flip-flops, and a yellow kami with a grey zip up sweat shirt. She had beautiful shiny dirty-blond hair. Her eyes looked like crystal blue berries, and her skin was just the right shade of tan, at least, according to Vincent.

"Hi…sorry I am still a little out of it." Vincent said, his face turning a light red.

"Oh, I hope you feel better, the only reason I came was because I had to come in with my dad, he is a doctor here, anyway when I was passing by I saw Kairi in your room and I went over to talk to her and see why she was here."

"Oh, I see…" Vincent said kind of sad that Melinda wasn't here to see him.

"I got to go, see you guys later; I hope you feel better Vincent!" Melinda said before she left the room.

"Bye!" Vincent said hoping she would stay a bit longer.

Kairi saw her out then she shut the door. She walked over to Vincent angrily like she was about to slap him.

"What happened last night! Nami called and told me to call the police! What was Nami doing at your house at that hour anyway?" Kairi asked

"People came for me last night, and they set my house on fire… My house, my stuff, what happened to it?" Vincent said realizing the situation.

"Don't worry the fire department got there in time and your house didn't burn to the ground, but you still didn't answer me about Naminé being at your house!"

"Umm… well you see…she came over because… She couldn't go back to her house because she wasn't feeling well, and she knew you were having Sora over that night so she came to my house and she slept over."

"Oh, I see." Kairi said looking a little puzzled.

Vincent felt relieved that she bought it and fell back into his hospital bed with a smirk.

"Where is Sora?" Vincent asked

"He is waiting for Riku to get out of surgery." Kairi replied.

That was when Vincent remembered Riku and his situation. Vincent got back up fast from his bed.

"Riku! What happened! Is he going to be alright?" Vincent said almost yelling.

"Riku is in surgery now, luckily the detective that was working on your case understood what you mumbled. He looked like a hero, but he didn't even really do anything… that makes me so mad! Taking the credit of someone else's work!" Kairi said sitting back in her chair a little annoyed.

"So, Riku is ok?" Vincent said smiling

"We will find out, when he gets out." Kairi said with a depressed look.

"Oh…What about Nami?"

"Oh she is fine, just a little shaken up that's all."

"That's good."

"Also the doctor said she had sex that night when they examined her more _thoroughly_."

"Why did they have to examine her _thoroughly_?"

"When she came too she said she wasn't feeling good and the doctor went in to check since its part of the procedure after a kid napping."

"Oh, well is Nami ok?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"I still find it odd that she wanted to stay at your house and that she had sex that night." She said giving Vincent a glare.

In that second Sora rushed into Vincent's room interrupting Vincent and Kairi's conversation. Vincent was relieved about that.

"He is out and he is ok! Riku is ok!" Sora said smiling and trying to catch his breath.

Kairi and Vincent both put great big smiles on. Kairi helped Vincent into a wheelchair and they went to Riku's room. When they got in they saw Nami sitting at Riku's side playing with his hair.

"Oh, hey you guys! How are you feeling Vincent?" Naminé said.

"Good, how is Riku though?" Vincent said with a concerned look.

"He made a full recovery." The blond haired and bearded man said as he walked into the room.

"I am Dr. Ansem Wizened; I was the one who handled Riku's surgery. How you're arm feeling Riku?" Ansem asked.

"Better than it did a few hours ago. Thank you!" Riku replied; you could sense that he was very tired

"Don't thank me, Vincent is the one who got the poison, he suffered a blow the head to get it too." Ansem said looking Vincent with a smile.

"Thanks," Riku said not showing any emotion.

"I owed you, it was no problem." Vincent said doing the same thing.

"Well then Riku, you can be released tomorrow just want to be sure you are going to be ok and Vincent you can go home now if you would like."

"Ok, I will go get my clothes and change. Can I get a ride back to the room?" Vincent said looking at Kairi and Sora.

"Oh, come on Sora!"

"Ok"

"Are you coming Nami?" Kairi asked

"I am going to stay with Riku for a while, but I will go home soon and get some sleep."

"Ok, bye."

They all left the room so Riku and Naminé could be alone. Vincent got changed and went into the lobby to checkout. When he was done he was stopped by a man in a leather jacket with a Police badge around his neck. He had kind of a light blue hair and had a scar of an X in the middle of his face.

"Hello, you are Vincent Twilight correct?" the man said trying to look all professional

"Yeah, who are you?" Vincent acted looking a little worried.

"I'm Detective Manson, but please call me Saix, I have been covering your case."

"My case? I didn't even know I had case."

"You have been captured twice, you have a case."

"Oh, well what do you want then?" Vincent said looking a little embarrassed

"Just a few questions that's all." Saix pulling out a notepad and pencil from his jacket

Vincent looked at the time on his cell phone it said 3:45 A.M. Vincent need to get home he had school tomorrow and he really wasn't up to answering some stupid questions.

"Detective, do you think we can do this later? I have school in the morning and I would like to get some sleep."

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking it is early and you just got out of the hospital. How about Tuesday afternoon?"

"Umm, ok after I get out of school ok?"

"Sure, come down to the station when you can. Here is my card if you need to reach me." He said pulling out a card from his jacket and handing it to Vincent.

"Ok well, see you Tuesday then."

"Bye." Vincent said and watched as Saix walked out the door.

Kairi and Sora walked over after he left.

"Wow you get your own Detective, aren't you lucky!" Sora said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I don't want the police involved, well not just yet anyway." Vincent said

"Why not?" Kairi asked

"I don't know I never trusted the police, I don't why it was just a gut feeling." Vincent replied

"I see. So where are you going to stay? Your house needs to get repaired."

"Oh yeah I didn't even think of that." Vincent said feeling embarrassed again.

"You can stay with me I got a spare room and you can use my spare uniform for school." Sora said

"Ok, but we will have to go see my house tomorrow to get my things."

"Ok, but you will be ok by yourself tonight right, because I was going to go back-" Sora said but Kairi smacked him and gave him a look that meant he was going home with Vincent. "I mean I will go back with you." Sora said being a little depressed that didn't get to go back with Kairi.

"Ok…what about Nami, is she staying the night here?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her and we will go get a cab." Kairi suggested as Sora put his hand around Kairi's lower back.

"Ok," Vincent said and he walked to Riku's room and when he arrived Naminé was just leaving.

"Hey," Vincent said

"Hey" Nami replied

"Is Riku feeling ok?"

"Yeah he is just tired he will be better tomorrow."

"Good"

There was an awkward silence. Vincent kept thinking about last night and what Naminé said to him. He forgot what he was really going to tell her, so he asked her what he really wanted to know.

"About last night…while we were you know…you asked me if you wanted to be Friends with Benefits. Did you really mean that?" Vincent asked

"Yeah, it doesn't have to be anything serious we can both have boyfriends, it's just for pleasure..."

Vincent thought it over. On one hand Vincent could have a chance with the girl of his dreams, but on the other hand he would be screwing over his friend. He also thought of Melinda. Vincent thought if he had a chance with her he wouldn't need Nami. But he remembered how he acted in the hospital bedroom. He wasn't that smooth and who knows maybe Nami might…consider going out with him instead of Riku. Vincent, being the emotionless jerk that he is, decided to sleep with her now and think of a plan later.

"Ok, can you come to Sora's place tomorrow night?" Vincent asked kind of eagerly

"Why can't I come tonight? We have a few hours left. And Riku is going to want it tomorrow night, trust me I know him." Naminé said rolling her eyes.

"Ok but Kairi is making Sora come back to his apartment with me. How are you going to get in?"

"Ok, well Sora's bedroom is down stairs and you will be staying in the loft that is upstairs. There is a fire escape up there I will go through there."

"Ok see you in an hour?"

"Ok," and with that Naminé and Vincent both went back to the lobby.

Once they got back to Sora and Kairi they got two cabs one that dropped off Vincent and Sora and one that dropped off Kairi and Nami to their houses. They said there good byes and Vincent reached Sora apartment in a little less than 10 minutes. Vincent was amazed at Sora's apartment. It was amazing, when you first walked in right in front of you was the living room, that had a beautiful lookout of the town, he had very nice leather furniture one set facing a fireplace and another facing a plasma TV. To the left was a little kitchen and to the right was a stair case that led to the loft and behind the stare case was Sora's bedroom. Vincent thought that the loft must be as nice as the downstairs.

"Sora, this is the nicest apartment I have ever seen! How do you pay for this?" Vincent said with his mouth on the floor.

"Oh yeah, my parents you see…they own the channel TV Land…they pay for my apartment. They want to take over the business after I finish college." Sora explained

"Lucky, I wish I was set for life like you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to run their business. I want to find my own job and see where it brings me."

"So why don't you just do that then?"

"My parents wouldn't allow it; they always want things their way. They wouldn't approve of me going out and doing what I want."

"Well maybe if you stood up to them they would re-consider."

"Maybe, well good night Vincent." Sora said going straight to his room not showing any emotions.

"Good night," Vincent said as he gave Sora an odd look.

Vincent went straight to the bed, and got ready for Naminé. He opened the window got under the covers and waited. She arrived about twenty minutes after he was ready.

"Hey," Vincent said with a smirk

"Hi," Nami said as she removed her clothes slowly.

Soon after Nami removed her shirt and pants she got into bed and Vincent and Nami began to kiss non-passionately. Then Vincent began to slow remove her bra and Naminé smiled as he did. Then he moved slowly downward to her black thong and removed that as well. After they were both completely naked they began to get more physical….

-------------------------------------

Larxene made her way back to the base around 6 A.M. and she was tired, angry, and she wasn't feeling well. Also on top of that she had to tell her Superior that she failed her mission. She walked into his room scared and a little shaky. He was sitting in his chair facing his window looking at the sunrise. Larxene took a seat in the chair in front of his desk; she sat for a few minutes - still shaking. Then he closed his blinds and the room got dark.

"Larxene you failed your mission, and you let Marluxia get arrested." He said not turning around in his chair.

"I know boss, but I had too if I waited for him we would have both been caught and-" Larxene was caught off by her boss whacking his cane against his desk.

He turned around and looked Larxene in the eyes 10 inches away from her face. She looked directly into his orange eyes. He was wearing a sliver suit with a long, sliver, leather coat.

"I don't want to hear excuses! You failed your mission and you let a member of our Organization get arrested! I don't tolerate this kind of behavior in my Organization!" He yelled looking at her with serious and disappointed eyes.

"Yes, sir…" Larxene said trying to look depressed about the situation.

"Luckily I was able to contact one of our attorneys and he is over there fixing this little problem. Still I didn't expect this from you Larxene you are one of my most valuable tools."

"I'm sorry Master Xehanort…" Larxene said looking pale.

-------------------------------------

Vincent woke up to sound of Sora voice. Sora was pushing his arms and when Vincent came too remembered what happened last night and that he was still naked. Also Vincent got caught with Naminé in his bed!

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Sora yelled.

"Listen Sora it's not what you think!" Vincent said getting up from the bed still with no clothes on acting all scared that he was caught with Nami.

"Aw dude, why do you have sleep in the nude?" Sora said covering his eyes and acting all angry

"Oh, uh sorry dude didn't think you would mind, but you not mad about…" Vincent looked behind him to see that Naminé wasn't there. She must have left while Vincent was asleep. Vincent was relieved but looked a little shocked to see no one was behind him.

"Dude! You got your stuff on it! What kind of dream did you have!" Sora said pointing at the white stained sheets. Vincent remembered last night and how he accidentally got some of his stuff on the sheets.

"Oh dude I am really sorry I will wash the sheets." Vincent said putting his underwear on and gathering the sheets acting kind of nervous.

"Dude its fine just make sure it doesn't happen again. Anyway hurry up and get ready for school we got to leave soon!"

"Ok, I will be ready in like five min- hey wait a minute! Its 5:25! Dude we could have slept for like 2 hours and classes don't start till 7:45! And we don't need to get to my house still a little after 6!" Vincent said throwing his clothes back on the floor and crawling back into bed.

"At my place we get up early! Also about time you are ready it will be the time to go to your house, also do you really think that just getting yours things and stuff will take about and hour and a half?" Sora said sounding like his mother.

"Ok, ok I will get ready….mom." Vincent said slamming the bathroom door and chuckling.

"Don't use that tone with me mister!" Sora said slamming on the bathroom door.

Vincent couldn't help but laugh when he stepped into the shower and Sora noticed what he was doing and stopped acting like Vincent's mom and gathered the sheets from Vincent's bed and immediately went to the laundry room. Sora was kind of a clean person and didn't like have dirty sheets lying there.

Vincent got changed, ate breakfast, and they were both out the door to Vincent house at 6:05. They got a cab and when they reached Vincent's house they could see that most of his roof was gone. Luckily not much was destroyed besides the journals. All Vincent's father journals were burned in the fire except for one that Vincent was still readable and it was his latest one. Vincent put it in his back-pack so he could read it at school during his study time.

Vincent packed his essentials items and he packed the rest of his stuff in some boxes so it wouldn't get stolen. Then he went back to Sora apartment, dropped off his things real quick and went directly to school. When he reached the school he saw Riku, Kairi, and Naminé standing outside waiting for him. Riku and Kairi looked very angry and Naminé looked very disappointed.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Vincent asked

"Vincent, we have to show you something." Kairi said as she grabbed his arm and brought him to his locker that was completely covered in graffiti. Most of it said that Vincent was a freak or a killer the rest of it said things that aren't supposed to be repeated. Vincent couldn't believe his eyes; he would not have expected this kind of reaction of his peers. He thought they would be more worried than mad.

"W-What?" Vincent said really confused and he looked like he was just kicked in the balls.

"I can't believe they did this! I will never for give them!" Riku said even angrier

"I know! This is the lowest of low!" Kairi yelled

"You know who did it?" Vincent asked Vincent said with an angry voice.

"Well, well, well look who showed up for school today?" said a blond haired kid with Melinda under his arm and she didn't look very happy to see them actually she looked kind of sad.

"Planning on getting anyone else shot today?" he asked. Vincent got enraged about what he just said and now Vincent thought that he had another enemy to watch out for.

-------------------------------------

KKid: That's the end of Chapter 7!

Sora: Wow I can't believe that ending.

Naminé: I am just glad my Riku is ok!

Kairi: Oh please….

Naminé: Don't start bitch!

Vincent: Not this again….

Kairi: Bitch! Look who is talking!

Naminé: Oh no you didn't!

R-K: You Guys are Pathetic…

Riku: Where did you come from?

R-K: I'm the one that video tapes Vincent and Nami, I got a whole series of amateur porn now Act now and get it at 50 off!

Vincent: WTF?

KKid: Hahaha! See you at Chapter 8!


	8. Another Enemy: Roxas

I want to personality to apologize for this chapter it was written quickly and not read-over. I hope that this chapter is at least a little better.

----

Vincent turned around to see Melinda with a blond haired boy wearing a football jacket that was blue and white. Behind him was a brown hair girl making goo-goo eyes at Vincent, and dark haired fat kid eating some sweet-salty ice cream bar, and the spiky blond haired kid Hayner.

"Shut-up Roxas, Riku saved him!" Kairi said in an angry voice.

"Yeah, it's not like Vincent was holding the gun!" Sora said acting tough.

"Yeah well, that nut job, Xigbar, wouldn't have come here if Vincent wasn't here." Roxas said

"How do you know about Xigbar?" Naminé asked raising an eyebrow.

"My dad is a Lutenit he has all the files on Vincent at his disposal," Hayner said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, why do you care about me? It's not like you and I are very close or anything," Riku said raising one of his eyebrows.

"True, but as class president and the son of the new principle I have to worry about the safety of my classmates!" Roxas said.

"That's a load of bull," Vincent said while rolling his eyes. In anger, Roxas grabbed Vincent's collar and got in his face.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into my school and disrespecting me like that?" Roxas said pulling tighter on his collar. Vincent wasn't very scared of him he didn't have any muscle and he knew he could take Roxas any day but Vincent doesn't like confrontation unless it is needed. Vincent was about to do something but he actually didn't have to do anything.

"Roxas put Vincent down this instant!" Mel yelled at him. She could not deal with Roxas any longer.

Everyone was shocked to see Mel yell, she wasn't the type to yell especial at Roxas, her beau.

"But babe, this kid disrespected me!?" Roxas said as he loosened his grip on Vincent's collar.

"I am so sick of you acting like own this town! Well guess what you don't and you don't own me either!" Mel yelled louder. She went over to Roxas, took his hands off of Vincent and even Fixed Vincent's shirt!

"But, but, but…" Roxas said with out knowing what to say. After that Mel walked away angrily and the gang just laughed at him.

"Shut-up, all of you!" Roxas yelled.

"I'll be back for you! Don't forget it!" And Roxas ran after Mel and his little gang fallowed.

"Wow that was awesome!!!" Sora said still laughing.

"That's Melinda for you, she may be quiet sometimes, but she can sure tell someone off."

"She is amazing." Vincent said looking love struck.

"Oh I knew you liked her, I should set you two up!" Kairi said with excitement

"What about Roxas?" Vincent asked

"I doubt they will be together before Friday night comes." Riku said

"What's Friday night?"

"The big dance! Nami is the coordinator for it and we are our band is playing at it."

"Oh yeah"

The first bell rang, that was the signal to get to class. Riku and Vincent had to go to Chemistry, Kairi and Sora had Social Studies, and Naminé had open study.

"Oh there's the bell! See you at lunch!" The girls said as they kissed there men good bye.

When the guys got to the classroom Riku got a warm welcome while Vincent got some insults and so mean looks. When Riku and sat down everyone came over to see Riku and see if he was ok and when Vincent sat down he heard some girls whispers behind him and it wasn't about how cute he was. Riku tired to convince his class that Vincent isn't a bad guy and that Vincent actually saved him but that didn't change the kids mind. They didn't care that Vincent found some of the poison to make a cure. They just cared that it was Vincent's fault that Riku got shot.

Vincent's next two classes were they same way. Kids crowed around Riku and people shunned Vincent for any group work, conversations, and even when trying to get a seat. People would say:

"Sorry, I don't want to get shot!" or "Why don't you go back to what rock you came out of!"

Vincent wanted to say something but that would just make things worse so he just sighed and tired to get another seat. When the clock hit 12 it was time for lunch and he could finally sit with people who won't go talking about him behind his back. When he entered the lunch room he saw Kairi, Sora, and Riku sitting at there usually spot but Naminé wasn't there instead it was Mel. Vincent was happy to see that and yet scared to go over there he wasn't sure exactly what to do. Vincent walked over to the table to finally get a warmed greeting from someone, he was happy it was Mel too.

"Hey you guys, Hi Melinda." Vincent said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Vincent! Listen I am sorry about this morning Roxas is ass-face!" Mel said putting her hand on Vincent shoulder.

"Ass-face? Never heard of that one" Vincent replied with a smirk.

The table laughed which brought attention to Roxas and his group who were three tables down. He wasn't happy to see his girlfriend hanging on Vincent. Roxas got from his table in a jealous rage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Roxas yelled Vincent which made the whole room silent.

"Eating lunch with my friends?" Vincent replied with a smirk again.

"Roxas go away, I rather you not ruin my lunch." Mel said

"I don't want to hear it Mel, how could like this retard!"

"He isn't a retard! He is a respectable guy that wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Whatever, listen punk I don't want you hitting on my girl so keep away from her." Roxas said as he grabbed Mel's arm and dragged her to his table. Then Vincent got up and punched Roxas to the ground.

"Can't you that see she doesn't want to go with you!?" Vincent said

"Why you!" Roxas as he tackled Vincent onto the table and punched him in face as well.

Riku and Sora were about to intervene when the school's new principal came into the lunchroom.

"Stop you two this instant!" yelled Mr. Misaki as ran over and removed Roxas from Vincent. Vincent's lip was bleeding and Roxas had a black eye. It didn't take a genius like Mr. Misaki to figure out that they were in fight.

"Alright, you two, my office, now!"

"But dad, he started it!"

"I don't care who started it! To my office, now!"

Vincent and Roxas fallowed Mr. Misaki to his office and they both sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. Mr. Misaki went behind his desk and closed the blinds of his window.

"Listen dad, this guy sucker punched me when I was trying to bring Melinda back to our table." Roxas said trying to sound like daddy's little boy.

"It was more like you yelled at us, grabbed Melinda, and tired to drag her back to your table!" Vincent explained.

"Silence!" Mr. Misaki yelled.

"I know what happened, I saw the whole thing! And both of you were out of line! This is why I am both giving you a week of detention!"

"But dad, what about the dance!?"

"You can still go; you are both lucky that you have clean records. If you didn't, I would have done even worse than not letting you go."

"Thank you sir," Vincent said looking at the redheaded odd ball.

"Yeah, thanks dad!" Roxas said with glee.

"If I see ether of you fighting again I will suspend you both, now go to the nurse and head back to lunch."

Vincent and Roxas left Mr. Misaki's office and went to the nurse to fix their injuries and then went back to lunch without saying a word to each other. When Vincent sat back down Melinda hugged him and kissed him on the check. She was warm and her well sized chest pressed up against his. Having Melinda in his arms felt right to Vincent unlike the way he felt about Naminé.

"Thank you Vincent, no one has ever stood up for me before."

"I-it was no problem…" Vincent said trying not to show his red face.

"Wow, Vincent I have never seen you hit someone before, kind of sexy right Mel?" Kairi said giving wink to Melinda.

"So Mel, I guess you and Roxas are through?" Sora asked trying to help Kairi.

"Oh yeah, after pulling a stunt like that," Mel said with disgust.

Vincent left the table to get his lunch, before the conversation got awkward. Sora and Riku scurried after him to talk about more about Vincent and Melinda's "future" .

"Wow you know there isn't a dull moment with you is there?" Riku said grabbing three trays.

"Yeah, I mean look what was happened in only a week! Shootings, fires, kidnaps, and break-ins you defiantly give a new meaning to the superstition of bad luck."

"Well thanks Sora," Vincent said sarcastically.

"Well, it's a good thing, it keeps us busy."

"Yeah ok, sure…"

"Anyway, what about you and Melinda, are you going to make a move on her?" Riku said changing the subject.

"I-I don't know, maybe," Vincent said stuttering.

"Wow you really like her, don't you?" Sora said with a laugh

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you seem really weak in the knees around her, if you catch my drift" Sora said elbowing Riku.

"Yeah well, this is the first time I ever felt like this around a girl. I am usually pretty ok around but with her it's completely different," Vincent said grabbing an apple.

"That's how I felt around Naminé, remember that Sora? I would always act like a complete goof around her," Riku said

"Yeah I remember, if it wasn't for Kairi and me she probably wouldn't have even noticed you," Sora said as he rolled his eyes.

That reminded him of Naminé and how they been sleeping with each other behind Riku's back. That made Vincent almost lose his apatite. That's when it hit him, where is she? She had the same lunch as all of them where could she be?

"Hey Riku, where is Nami?" Vincent asked not looking at him in the eye.

"She said she would be in the vice principals office discussing the dance and such," Riku said grabbing a PB&J sandwich.

"Oh, this dance is really something big isn't it?"

"Yeah it's our spring fling." Sora said while snacking on his unpaid lunch.

"You should ask Melinda to the dance! It's the perfect way to get her like you more." Riku said while buying all of there lunches; which made Vincent feel even worse.

"Thanks for lunch and wait, you think she likes me?" Vincent said walking back to you table.

Riku made him look over to there table and there he saw Melinda looking back at him with a smile then she giggled and looked at Kairi. Vincent got a warm feeling in his stomach and other body parts acted as they usually for a teenage boy. The guys returned to the table and began to eat there lunch.

-------------------------------------

Back at the old abandon church, Xehanort was planning his next move on Vincent. He was having a meeting with his many agents.

"I am sick of this failure!" he yelled at everyone.

"Sir, he isn't an ordinary kid you know, he is _his_ son." Marluxia said. Marluxia had cuts all over it and his arms were broken.

"Yes I know that, but he is just a kid and you have had three failed attempts at trying to capture him!" Xehanort yelled.

"We need to sneak attack him again, we almost had him last time and I believe we can do it again!" One agent yelled.

They all agreed but one man didn't. He rose himself from his seat in the back and went to the front of the room.

"I don't think we should do that again sir, well not yet anyway." The female-looking man said with a smirk.

"Well what do you have in mind then Vexen?" Xehanort asked raising an eyebrow in interest.

"A data analysis and experimentation." Vexen said with a crooked smile.

-------------------------------------

KebladeKid: That's the end of Chapter 8!

Melinda: What kind of experiments do you think he is going to conduct?

Naminé: Who let her in here!?!

Sora: Vincent did it!!!

Vincent: What? She has much of a right to be in here as you do!

KKid: Yes, she actually does since…

Kairi: Don't spoil it!

KKid: Oops, anyway see ya at Chapter 9!


End file.
